Self Hatred
by InuYaoi
Summary: Kagome is wolf hanyou who has kept her secret hidden from people around her all her life. After being left in an unknown village far away from home she discovers something, or should I say someone who is different yet familiar in numerous ways.


Kagome was a strange girl.

That's what the villagers have always believed since her arrival some five years ago. She came with an elderly man upon a horse one seemingly uneventful morning. After a lengthy discussion with the leader and the old man, she was allowed to call that place home. However, to Kagome, she considered no place "home" without loved ones.

"Looks like a young woman," one middle aged man whispered to another. "...but she's covered up and appears homely." Kagome stole a glance through her flowing tresses of jade and noticed it was a man with impending baldness and a deeply tanned face that rivaled the texture of leather. She shuddered at the thought of peons being remotely interested in her body, let alone her.

The inhabitants curiously gawked at her as she climbed off the horse. The royal blue robes that hung loosely from her body hid any indication of a "womanly figure." Attached to the robes was a hood. Kagome is seldom seen without her hood over her head. Underneath that covering was a beautiful scarf made of golden silk. It was her most cherished possession as her mother gave it to her some 60 years ago...

Consider yourself family or just plain lucky if you happened to lay eyes upon said scarf. Nonetheless, the village men were content with just looking at her beautiful face for the time being. Delicate fair hands readjusted the head covering as she locked eyes with the deliverer.

She pleaded with large brown eyes to the elderly man who had brought her here. He purposely disregarded her pleas as he slowly motioned over towards her to give her one last hug. She all but sobbed. He was leaving her here and she genuinely believed it was all her fault. In that instance the elder began to have second thoughts about releasing her to this village but then he remembered the circumstances and realized that this decision was truly for the best. With a heavy heart he pulled himself away from the girl and asked for assistance to climb atop his horse again.

A gentle hand grabbed her shoulder. Although the gesture was innocent, Kagome did not appreciate being touched by a stranger. She jerked herself away from the touch and turned to the offender. It was just a girl, about her age (15 years old appearance wise.)

"I don't need your sympathy," she spat out with cool venom. Her voice mislead. That was a lie. Ignoring the kind teenage girl who snatched her hand back, Kagome finally accepted that her world was indeed crashing down in a ball of flames as she watched her father make his way out of the village.

Her father instructed to the leader that she have her own hut. Under no circumstances was she to share it with anyone else. Although the demand was peculiar to the "lord," he promised to give the young lady her own dwelling. He ordered a woman of about 35 to show possible housing. At first the woman showed her places located in the more lively areas of the town. Kagome turned down each one...that is until she was shown the most seclusive one of them all.

This lonely shelter was both a curse and a blessing. It was located just past the rice fields where no other homes were near. An old recluse used to live there, but he has since died. He had no wife and fathered no children. Legend has it that he was cursed and the hut he lived in was cursed as well. Even though she was told those very facts by the fearful sounding woman she refused to be housed in other, more sociable locations around the community.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you truly wish to be as far away from the others as much as possible," her older female escort scoffed.

Kagome didn't bother to turn around to even acknowledge the woman's humanity. Staring at the hut as well as the surroundings, (or lack thereof) it was about 150 yards from rural wilderness and in her heart she felt as though it was perfect for her.

"Leave me alone," she barked at the woman. Without uttering another word she disappeared into the hut.


End file.
